


La fin des émotions

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Le but des méditations bouddhiques du jeune Shaka est de le détacher de tout attachement terrestre. Si ça ne tenait qu’à lui ça serait facile, mais quand on a des boulets autour de soi c’est une autre affaire.





	La fin des émotions

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La fin des émotions  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnage :** petit Shaka  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « […] alors que lui ne désirait voyager nulle part – alors que lui ne désirait plus rien. »  
> racine sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ne désirer plus rien. Ne ressentir plus rien. Ni souffrance ni plaisir. Seulement de la sérénité. Du détachement. Le principe est simple. Sa mise en application… bien plus compliquée, par la nature humaine qui s’accroche à ses émotions.

Shaka en a vite assimilé les bases. Il y a longtemps que les moqueries de ses condisciples ne l’atteignent plus, ni leurs compliments d’ailleurs. Eux qui sont moins doués dans la voie de la méditation, il a cessé de leur en vouloir. Il n’éprouve pour eux ni mépris ni pitié ni sympathie. Juste… de l’étonnement, parfois. Et un reste d’agacement à ce constat.


End file.
